


Fall of the Jedi

by BlindJedi75



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Destruction, Gen, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: The fall of the Jedi was so quiet, no one batted an eyelash as the Chosen One betrayed the order he swore to serve.





	Fall of the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> This explains almost everything Anakin did during the raid on the Jedi Temple.

The march on the temple was silent, no one said a word as the 501st entered the sanctuary, their blaster's held tightly. Anakin Skywalker stood with them as silent as a ghost. The only sound was his Lightsaber igniting as a Jedi stepped towards him only to be cut down across the chest.

Anakin walked further into the main hall slowly, cutting a Jedi in half as she jumped at him, others soon fell, some with a whimper of agony, others with a shout of pain.

He continued onward, watching as Clones fired relentlessly, ending the life of a Temple Guard quickly. Skywalker motioned for the Clones to wait in the main hall before stepping into Shaak Ti's meditation chamber, pressing his Lightsaber to her black before igniting it through her body.

She fell with a gasp, her eyes staring at nothing as Anakin left the room, slaughtering Jedi masters and Padawans alike. One after another they fell in heaps at his feet.

The fallen Jedi slowly marched into the training room to see Cin Drallig and only two other Jedi cutting about ten Clones to pieces, Clone and Jedi bodies lay scattered.

Cin turned slowly and stared at Skywalker before one of his pupils, a young Zabrak male, rushed forward only to be strangled and then stabbed through the chest. Drallig closed his eyes before he and the only Jedi left, a young blonde woman with blue eyes, charged forward quickly.

Anakin let out a snarl as he blocked attack after attack, watching as the female Jedi tried flanking him only to have Anakin grab her throat with his flesh hand, his blade blocking Cin's now desperate strikes expertly, almost as though he had waited too long to do this.

The short duel ended quickly as Anakin thrusts his saber forward, piercing the heart of the old Jedi. Cin fell slowly, landing with a soft thud, there was soon a vicious crunching noise as Anakin broke the female's neck, allowing her body to fall alongside the trainer as Darth Vader left the training hall, continuing his slaughter only to arrive at the elevator to the Council Chamers.

Anakin entered the compartment quietly, the elevator bringing him to the small entry hall in front of the chambers, the door opened slowly as a few Younglings stepped out, terrified.

"Master Skywalker, there's too many of them. What are we going to do?" One of them, a boy no older than seven, asked. There was no answer, only silence.

The silence was broken by the snap-hiss of Anakin's blue Lightsaber...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this, leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
